Forgetting The Past - TFP Shockwave x OC
by Firewolf3421
Summary: [Shockwave x OC] He felt betrayed, betrayed by his own allies. Left for scrap and blind, Shockwave had nothing. Nothing until he met her. He denied every emotion he held for her, whether it be disgust, trust, anger or love. But he kept falling, when he did not want to. And she was doing the exact same
1. Chapter 1 - Alone and Desperate

Shockwave felt alone and he _hated_ feeling alone, especially with the company of darkness. He had chased the two autobots through the spacebridge, after they'd overloaded the spacebridge, only to be shot in the optic by the femme and have the spacebridge explode on him. He was foolish, he had never thought himself as that, and he knew better than to go after them, what was the _logic_ in that? A mistake however a mistake he can redo, if he terminated the two autobots and rejoined himself by Lord Megatron's side.

Then he would handle the coward, Starscream.

The seeker had left him for scrap. To be eliminated by the autobots, to have two foes kill each other. Shockwave knew, he _always_ had known, that Starscream held a spark of jealousy. The seeker was jealous of Shockwave, he was first lieutenant of anything scientific, whereas Starscream was first lieutenant of military commands. Shockwave held no emotions of jealousy, love, kindness, only hate.

He hated Starscream and all autobots he knew. But he was getting nowhere now, not with a blind optic. Where was he now? Dead? _Illogical._

Shockwave lifted his one servo to his helm, feeling the pain coursing through his frame. Rolling onto one side, he used his cannon to get up, leaning all of his heavy weight on it. He _blindly_ waved his servo around, searching for anything to follow. He needed to find the mainframe, then maybe he'd be able to find his way around the room and visualise it.

A spark of desperation had ignited in his spark, as he started taking footsteps in one direction, Shockwave knew a touch of fear had made it's way to his spark. The next thing Shockwave knew was his helm colliding with a solid wall, and he quickly grabbed his helm as a wave of pain ran through him.

Holding back little anger he had, Shockwave knew this was the best advantage he could possibly have right now. Tracing his servo along the walls of the room, he found his way to the mainframe. For a second, Shockwave thought he heard movement but quickly dismissed it.

He leaned against the mainframe, exhaustion running through his cables as his arm and cannon held him up. Shockwave was sure he would offline any moment now.

But what his audio receptors picked up again prevented that. Light footsteps were heard prowling around and Shockwave lifted his cannon, charging it up and listening for anything else.

"Reveal yourself," he demanded, his voice cold and calculating as always. A short time passed and Shockwave still held his cannon up, he was _sure_ that he was pointing in the right direction of the unknown individual. But when another moment passed, Shockwave was beginning to doubt himself. _Was he going mad?_

But it quickly went when a voice spoke up, in a cocky manner, "And the point in that is? You won't even know if I reveal myself, you're _blind_. And who says I'm even hiding?"

Shockwave registered the voice which spoke, another femme? Shockwave, also, cursed himself for being so idiotic as well as the intelligence this femme held. He didn't reply but also didn't drop his cannon, it had been confirmed by her voice that he was pointing in the right direction. "What is your designation?"

Maybe if he got her name then he'd know if she was a decepticon or autobot. But the name he got, Shockwave didn't recognise it at all.

Leetna huffed, knocking the large, and last, piece of metal out of the way. The jammed open doors were now open, enough room to create a small gap, and Leetna quickly slipped through. Her light grey armour getting filthy with dust as she did so.

A few cycles ago, there had been a explosion, which had caused a rumble to the area surrounding the source of it. Leetna had been nearby and was now making her way around dark hallways. Leetna knew there was a chance an autobot could be trapped under rubble - alone. Leetna had lost a squad, comrades and friends, maybe family, to a cave in during a battle. She found their bodies, she had been the only survivor.

But that was a meta-cycle ago and Leetna could not mourn now. And if she were to find a decepticon, she'd end them. Leetna wasn't popular with the decepticons, Leetna tended to end their lives before word got out she was around. She was an autobot assassin, she guessed, something she was not fond of.

Leetna rounded another corner, the hallways seemed endless to her, as well as dark and gloomy.

Leetna wanted to become a medic. She attempted to try it, learning the basics and a few other things, but it didn't work out because she was too eager and that caused clumsiness in her hands. Ultra Magnus found her traits to fit perfectly for a spy or assassin. She had a sharp tongue, a trickster, and wasn't afraid of death. However, Leetna preferred to cure and not kill.

Leetna turned again, this time coming to a large room and her eyes quickly fell on a large, purple bot. Leetna quickly swung around and hid behind a fallen beam. Her audio receptors picked up the sound of a cannon being charged. "Reveal yourself!"

 _Slag._

She lifted her helm and her blue optics saw the figure of the famous, mad decepticon scientist Shockwave. His cannon was held up to her and she was holding it at her. Leetna couldn't help but smirk seeing the large damaged optic, however Leetna knew sympathy was slicing at her spark. _He was blind._

Leetna retorted, "And the point in that is? You won't even know if I reveal myself, you're _blind_. And who says I'm even hiding?"

The femme noticed the ripple of irritation go through the _emotionless_ decepticon. "What is your designation?"

"Leetna, not that it should be any interest in you," she replied. Leetna was tempted to end the scientist's spark right now, but what was the autobot honour in ending a weak life? One who could not defend himself.

Shockwave still held his cannon up, exhausted but he was ready to shoot if the femme ran up to him, but he knew he was blind and vulnerable. Leetna had reconsidered her actions and said, "Will you put that cannon down? I'll fix your optic up and you'll be fine"

Shockwave almost considered lowering his cannon, he knew he was desperate. He couldn't see and what could he do? "What is the logic in dropping my weapon?"

"You won't survive without your sight," she pointed out and Shockwave knew she was right. He lowered his weapon and heard the light footsteps of the femme heading to him. Shockwave waited, he was almost enticed to strangle the poor femme, but decided against it. He would do that after, he was fixed. When he felt the delicate servos of the femme on his shoulder pads Shockwave tried to not shudder away.

"Are you a medic, femme?" he questioned, as she hesitantly steered him out of the room to another. Shockwave grew uncomfortable when there was a long pause.

"No, I'm not. I do know a few things about medical procedures though," she answered. If he had a sense of humour, which he didn't have, Shockwave would have made a sarcastic remark. Shockwave felt her servos lead his servo to a platform which felt like a berth.

Shockwave was utterly revolted by the gentle touch she had.

 **So here is the first chapter of _Forgetting the Past_. Sorry if Shockwave's personality isn't exactly how he is or if I got anything wrong D; I tried my best. Thanks for reading and a comment would be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cautious and Wary

Leetna was close to repair all the damaged mainframes and gain access to the decepticon knowledge. But when so close to a decepticon, who was still a strong foe even if blind, she knew she'd be in trouble.

Maybe this was also a chance to upgrade on her medic skills. The mad scientist sure was injured terribly.

"You're leaking energon quite a bit," Leetna stated, noticing the dripping fluid on the decepticon's side and onto the berth. Leetna's optics went to the scientist's blind one, to see him spaced out but from his stiff posture she could tell he was alert and very careful. "What caused all this damage?"

"I see no logic in a answer," he commented. Leetna glared harshly at him but remembered he wouldn't even notice her angry look.

"Well what logic is there to repair you?" Leetna snapped, annoyed, at the mech's attitude, if he even had one. Shockwave was nearly persuaded to lift his cannon and shoot the femme, but decided against it.

"Is that not an autobot thing to do? To repair me? How noble of you" Shockwave replied, almost sarcastically, and then for a sudden moment Shockwave hadn't figured out if this femme was decepticon or autobot, he had just assumed she was a decepticon. He had just guessed. Another mistake.

Shockwave quickly grasped the air, satisfaction flew through him as he felt his servo come to the femme's neck. He changed their positions, instantly, with her on the berth and him standing over her. Shockwave quickly brought his gun up and pressed it right to her chassis., making sure to lean all of his bulky weight on her so she couldn't move.

Shockwave couldn't see her but he knew she was shocked. Leetna hadn't kept up her guard, she hadn't been cautious and she was held at gunpoint with a decepticon who was capable of killing her in many ways. She was now stood over a powerful, colossal decepticon.

"I have yet to know: are you decepticon or autobot?" he questioned as he put pressure on her throat slightly. It hadn't gone unnoticed that the femme's skin was smooth, smooth enough to be the finest metal on cybertron, but Shockwave quickly dismissed it. Leetna knew if she did anything, no doubt she would get shot straight through to her spark.

She was no gladiator and wasn't built for brutal combat.

"I'm autobot, if you must know," Leetna answered honestly, a snarl in her voice as she spoke. Shockwave lifted his helm, his damaged optic looking at her almost as if he was confused. "I don't even know why I offered to repair you. Maybe it's because it was a _noble_ thing to do"

Shockwave _hated_ being blind, he knew that from the very start. He was only staring at pitch black and couldn't confirm if she was autobot or not. But logic would there be if she said she was an autobot? That was a death wish. She was being honest. And maybe he had a little bit of trust in her for that.

Leetna felt the pressure leave her neck and the decepticon had put all his weight off her. However, Leetna felt the cannon still pressed against her chest. Shockwave spoke, picking his words carefully, "You will repair me and in return, I will let you live at this moment of time"

"Are you trying to make a deal here, _decepticon_?" she snapped, spitting the word 'decepticon'. Shockwave didn't show any emotion to the remark and waited for her response. Leetna narrowed her optic but then sighed. Out of the autobot goodness in her heart, she agreed.

Shockwave had made himself comfortable on the berth again, tiredness bit his cables but he didn't dare go into powerdown. His audio receptors heard the small footsteps of the autobot femme. Shockwave very well knew that mainframes which contained decepticon data were in this room. If her footsteps stopped or if he heard the sound of buttons tapping, he'd charge straight to the sound.

Leetna had searched the entire room for any supplies and found none. She cursed loudly," Where the frag is it?"

"Explain the source of your annoyance," Shockwave spoke up, gazing just over her shoulder. Leetna almost stubbornly didn't ask him, not wanting to sound stupid, but had no choice but to ask.

"Where's the medic kit?" Leetna grumbled, folding her arms as she scowled at the Shockwave. "Or any medical supplies"

"What room are we currently in?" he questioned, holding his only servo to where the energon leaked. Luckily, the wound wasn't very big. Leetna shrugged but remembered he was blind.

"I don't know"

Shockwave was so close to snapping at the femme, _to think she was intelligent_. "I give you permission to leave the room and look around for supplies"

"Permission?!" Leetna snarled, glaring at him. She folded her arms and scolded him in a way of disgust. "Since when did I need permission to do anything? From what I can see you are the only who is weak right now. Can you see that? Oh wait, I forgot you were _blind_ "

Luckily, Shockwave had patience which no other bot had, but anger coursed through his fuel lines and he used his vents to stop form overheating with anger.

"Femme," he addressed. "I have no interest in this childish play. Fetch the supplies and hurry back"

Leetna had to force herself to not explode there and then. _Childish play?!_

"If you do not come back, I will repair myself and find you, then terminate you," Shockwave continued, his voice was cold as the depths of space. Leetna felt fear prick her and she quickly turned away not wanting to be the cause of her own death.

Shockwave was the decepticon's best scientist, and assassin.

Leetna had checked every room and, fortunately for Shockwave, found a few supplies which could patch him up. Making her way back, Leetna noticed the big room where she had found Shockwave. Her optics narrowed into a frown, the structure at the back was close to resemble a spacebridge. It would need to be repaired, but what were the decepticons up to?

It wasn't long till the dark grey femme had re-entered the room. Shockwave lifted his helm, in hope the autobot had found something. From the feel of it, he could feel energon had covered his entire servo.

"Did you find the supplies, femme?"

Leetna didn't sign up to become this decepticon's own personal bitch. She brought one of her servos to her helm, to stop herself to run over and punch the hell out of Shockwave. "I do have a designation"

"I know what it is, _femme_ ," Shockwave replied, irritation held in his voice. "Did you find any supplies?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's good enough to repair your optic fully," she answered, truthfully. With a few items bundled in her arms, she made her way over to Shockwave till she stood in front of him. Shockwave felt her presence in front of him and felt the warmth of her servo just hover over his side plating. And as he felt her soft metal flesh on his, she was delicate and acted as if he was the most fragile thing in the world.

Shockwave knew better as she repaired him. Feeling a prick in his side, which he gave a small flinch to, he knew that any autobot could not be trusted no matter how kind or honest they were. In his one blind optic, he could see the trickery they held.

Any other bot would've fawned over the soft touch of this femme.

But Shockwave had no emotions to be kind, care or love. He was sure he would keep his processor in check.


	3. Chapter 3 - Respect and Deals

Shockwave was uncomfortable and felt very unpleasant as he felt the femme's servos run across his helm and near his optic. Leetna also felt some similar emotions, nervous and tense as she inspected the damage.

The side injury proved to be easy and very quick to repair, but repairing an optic? That was a different story to Leetna. Her spark was hammering out of fear. She did not want to piss this guy off.

Shockwave had noticed the nervous touch of her servos, the way they jumped and sometimes were hesitant. He knew she was scared and was jumpy. If he had a face plate, Shockwave would be frowning knowing he was in the hands of a nervous wreck.

"You're nervous," he spoke up, nearly making Leetna scratch what was left of his optic. She clicked on her vents to cool down. _If she was an organic and had the ability to sweat, she'd be sweating buckets._ "Will you not be so uneasy? I'm not exactly comfortable and won't be any better if you carry on in this state"

"Right," she mumbled, as she brought a small pair of tweezers to his large optic. A few cable inside had been broken and she'd have to mend them again. She winced, knowing Shockwave was going to feel some pain. Shockwave had noticed the sudden pause, _something was wrong_.

"Is there a problem?" he questioned, hoping he was _looking_ in the right direction. The femme didn't say anything. A prick of irritation ran through Shockwave. "If we, decepticons, didn't know autobots were so cowardly, you would have been-"

"Oh shut up, you glitch-head," Leetna snapped, glaring at him with her blue optics. Shockwave, even if he didn't want to show it or feel it, felt the feeling of amusement. "I'm going to need to go inside your helm, fix some of your cables and the replace your optic screen. Happy to hear that?"

The femme had said it all to quickly, sarcastic and snappy, Shockwave hadn't had time to register it. "Repeat that"

The femme let out a quiet grumble something along the lines of 'fragger'. Shockwave dismissed it with ease and waited for her to obey his command. With a tone of displeasure, the femme complied and answered slowly, as if he was some sparkling, "I'm going to need to go inside your helm, fix some of your cables and replace your optic screen. Are you happy?"

Shockwave registered what she said and didn't hesitate on asking, "What stops you from putting an end to my life? Would it not be logical to leave a decepticon at his weakest, to be left with no vision?...The way your processor works is _bemusing_ , femme"

Leetna could easily tell from his words, despite his emotionless tone, that he did not trust her and probably would never trust her. It made her feel bothered but then she knew she thought the exact same about him.

"I won't let a blind bot, decepticon or anything for that matter, walk around without an optic to see through. One nanoklik, without my help, and you'd have been heading straight to the Allspark. It's also something with me being an autobot," she replied, after a moment of pause, her optics flew to his red, shattered one. "I also have nothing to put you into stasis lock. You will need to be...awake whilst I mend your optic. And it's best if we do it right away, so you don't walk into...a wall or something"

She ran a hand across her face, with a sigh and lifted her hand with a pair of tweezers, her optics squinting as she leaned closer to see. Her hand was interrupted with the decepticon's one servo, slapped tightly around her wrist. Her optics glanced, narrowed in a glare, at Shockwave's servo.

"Before the procedure, you said before you weren't a medic. What is your rank?" he questioned, almost demanded, staring at the metal floor. Leetna frowned at the one eyed decepticon, confused why he asked that.

" _Assassin_ , what does it matter?" she answered, scowling at the wretched name of a rank she had been given. Leetna noticed him glance up and for a second it felt like he could see and was staring right at her. Leetna felt like her own blue blood had turned into the deep ice, it almost felt like Shockwave respected her and respect from a emotionless, mad scientist was not something she wanted.

She didn't feel the joy, like she had when the famous Optimus Prime had first smiled at her or when she would laugh with her friends. This was panic, for a feeling of respect to pass from decepticon to autobot was strange. Leetna had learned to not be fooled by decepticons and she was going to stick with it, but then she knew why she was helping him.

Leetna lifted the tweezers to the mech's optic. Shockwave held still, feeling the femme's body warmth floating around her, he was uncomfortable nor was he comfortable. It was strange, Shockwave knew that there was something other than an autobot spark for her to help him. He held his helm in one place as he heard the femme say, "If you move, it'll be your fault if your processor goes haywire"

Leetna was scowling, hating how Shockwave could put up with the pain he was going through, she guess she was jealous. The purple decepticon hadn't so much as flinched throughout the whole surgery. He was tense, yes, but didn't groan, scream or curse with pain. He was like a statue. But then he was a statue inside and out.

Attaching the last wire together, she pulled away and saw him run a hand across his optic. "I still do not bare the ability of sight"

"I still need to put the screen in, glitch-head," she exclaimed, with a roll of her optics, grabbing the red screen from the side. It was the exact same material and she had cut the edges so it fitted perfectly into place, she hoped. Removing the shards of his optic screen, Leetna slipped it into place and couldn't help but smile with triumph as she saw the red screen start to glow.

Shockwave felt relief run through him as the shapes of the room started reappear in the colour of red, only the darkest or brightest of colours could be recognised, and he awkwardly stood up. Looking over at the autobot femme, which he had yet to see, Shockwave saw the smile of victory on her face plate, a small, faint scar barely noticeable on the left corner of her lips.

By the dark colour of her armour, he assumed her colour was black or dark grey but a faint glow could be noticed, almost as if her armour shined despite the dust. She was small, petite and slim. Other mech's would say she would have been pretty, but Shockwave didn't bother to mentally compliment her.

 _What was he to do with her now?_

 _"_ How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, holding up her hand and was flicking fingers up and down non stop. If Shockwave had a personality at all, he would have rolled his one optic. Shockwave ignored her and her childish act.

Shockwave headed straight past her, almost barging into her, not uttering a word. Leetna glared angrily at the scientist's back, folded her arms, and quickly jogged to walk beside him. She had to walk quite quickly, because compared to him her footsteps were quite small. "Is _that_ the thanks I'm getting?"

"Decepticons do not have the duty to _thank_ anyone," Shockwave told her gruffly, making his way to the main room. Leetna scowled at him but continued to follow him. She wouldn't stop till she earned a thank you. He had wasted her time and she could have been searching for other decepticons to offline but she had stayed and repaired him, a waste of materials too!

Shockwave felt his fuel lines prick as he saw the heavily damaged spacebridge. It would be most logical if both Starscream and, his liege, Megatron had headed straight to the planet 'Earth'. He remembered it clearly, he had not forgotten, the message from the autobot leader which he had discovered during the cortical psychic patch he had used on the one called 'Arcee'.

Leetna met the decepticon's gaze on the broken spacebridge.

"You want to rebuild the spacebridge? I can help with that," she stated, smirking at the decepticon as he glanced over to her. "I knew a friend who was into engineering, taught me a few tricks"

 _How many useful traits did this femme have?_

"I am fully capable of rebuilding the spacebridge on my own. It will be function again," Shockwave exclaimed, turning fully to her, almost wanting to see if he could intimidate her.

"But don't you want to get back to your fearless leader? As soon as possible? I'm sure with my help, you'll get it done a lot quicker," Leetna replied, cockily, giving him a smug grin. Her sharp tongue was her best weapon, she had been told that multiple times.

Shockwave did not feel happy with her reply and her cocky confidence...but he knew she was right. It would be a quicker way for him to be beside his liege again.

"You reply is logical," he responded, looking away from her. Shockwave noticed it looked like he had admitted defeat in this discussion. He looked at her again, seeing the grey, small femme lift her servo. Her optics shining brighter than ever.

"It's a deal, we'll shake on it," Leetna said, her grin had not faltered at all, like it had been stuck on her face. Shockwave, for the first time ever, hesitated but then lifted his only servo and shook her hand.

As long as he was back by his liege's side soon.

 **I don't want there to be anything to lovey dovey too soon. Both Leetna and Shockwave are distrustful cybertronians and with their personalities, it's very hard for them to get along. Their bonding will take a while, apologies for those who wanted fluff, romance and cuddles early.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
